The unthinkable sacrifice
by Flamesofpassion13
Summary: Will always has these stupid palns, but what if this one may result in both long love AND DEATH... Can say more without explaining or else I will ruin the story! (; READ and review please- I try to reply to every comment!


**Prologue**

Looking down, Tessa watched with a pained awe at the beauty beneath her.

Pale cream surface rolled across the sight, meeting and going under a pure white material, soft as a feather, stained with an occasional drop of crimson in several small places.

_I can believe it's happening so soon…_

She shook her head sharply and turned back to face her husband, his paler than usual face twisted in pain, his delicate features disturbed by the area of discomfort.

Tessa reached for Jem's relaxed hand, and wrapped her fingers around his, remembering their wedding, which was only a month ago- yet already, it seemed to have been years.

She raised Jem's hand to her mouth and kissed it, tasting the usual mix of Yin Fen and ash.

"Don't leave me Jem… I love you."

Slowly, as if the small movement pained him, Jem opened his cloudy eyes, wincing in the light.

"I… would, never… leave you… Tessa…" he gave a small smile, when another bout of violent coughing shook his wiry frame.

Tessa shushed him, and held his hand tighter than before, waiting patiently until the coughs subsided, then handed him the already blood-stained cloth from the bedside table to wipe away the small trickle of blood from his lips.

"I'm… sorry, Tessa." He breathed, his chest heaving, trying to slow down his heart, "I'm… sorry I'm, like… this…"

Shaking her head, Tessa wrapped her arms around his shoulders, thanking the Angel she could still speak to him, and whispered into his ear,

"I don't care James Carstairs, I'm so glad that I got to know you- got to love you, and for my love to be returned. Just hold on- I'm sure we will find a cure soon…" Tessa just prayed that her fear didn't trickle through her confident tone.

Jem smiled, and closed his eyes.

"Zhe shi jie shang, wo shi zui ai ne de." He whispered softly.

Her eyes filled with tears and she replied,

"And I you."

Lowering his head, Jem's breath started to slow, indicating him turning to the land of sleep, and finally, Tessa relaxed.

Sleep could not harm him as each day could- there was a minimal chance that his violent coughs would rip through sleep, plus- no demons could reach him here.

Picking up the small china bowl holding the bloody rag from the bedside cabinet, Tessa stood slowly and took a last glance at her husband.

"Rest well…" she whispered then turned the door knob.

The door swung open, but suddenly- and icy wind rushed through the gap, seeming to swirl past Tessa, moving rapidly to Jem.

Gasping in shock, she hurried forth, trying to determine what the wind was up to, yet for barely a second, the gust seemed to subside in the centre of the room, falling towards the dark wooden floorboards, then it moved quicker than Tessa ever imagined possible, and shot by her once more, raising her skirts inappropriately high, flashing her long legs, and stormed directly onto Jem's chest.

For a painful second, nothing happened, but out of nowhere, Jem's beautiful eyes flew open, his mouth gaping wide, and within seconds, coughs- more horrific than any she had heard before- emitted from his mouth, blood bubbling around his lips.

Dropping the bowl with a smash, Tessa ran towards her husband's side, grasping his chilled hand, muttering words of comfort, however- before her very eyes, Jem was changing physically, yet somehow- not for the worst.

His silver hair was darkening, slowing spreading to a jet raven black, and his eyes, once clouded and pale had transformed also to a sharp deep brown- almost black.

Yet this wasn't the only change Tessa could see, for Jem's whole body had started to transform- no longer was it a spindly, pale frame, yet a tough muscled tanned figure, who looked surprisingly looked like…

No… it couldn't be…

"Will?" Tessa stared, too shocked to move.

Looking down at Jem's blood stained top which was now on his own chest smiled his usual cocky grin,

"Well, yes, but I never expected the spell to literally switch the people, so judging by this mistake- Jem is now in my chamber, in the centre of the pentagram."

Still staring- Tessa could barely manage,

"_Pentagram…_"

"Yes- a fairly simple one to be precise, all you needed was a little of your own blood, and some of the person's you wish to swap with- oh…" He tilted his head slightly and rose, to prop himself on Jem's pillows, "Here he comes."

Without any warning- as if the wind had returned, Jem stormed through the door- his skin holding more colour than before,

"WILL!" Jem scolded, "What have you done now? This does not have anything to do with six fingered Nigel does it?"

Looking ashen, Will shrugged,

"No, and in my own defence- I _am _helping _you_."

Jem looked down at Will, and Tessa could see the brotherly concern deep in his now sharp eyes. This act was extremely idiotic, even for Will.

From nowhere, Will suddenly hunched over, coughing as violently as Jem did, so much so, blood sprayed from his lips, staining the pearly white bed clothes crimson. Hurrying forth at the same moment, Tessa and Jem knelt next to their friend, Jem whispering soothing words, while Tessa wiped away the blood.

"Will, what in the angel's name have you done now?" his voice was cracking slightly, showing how it pained him to see Will like this.

Will shook his head as soon as his coughing resided,

"Just… helping you…" he moaned quietly, sounding weak and helpless.

Tessa looked from Will to Jem- both seemed different, Will was now thinner, she noted, and looked more sickly, while Jem seemed stronger…

That was it.

Sickly.

Turning her face towards her husband, she whispered,

"Jem… I know what Will has done. He has… taken your… illness…"

Going white, Jem searched Will's expression for a sign that it was a joke- that Will would jump up and laugh, but when his only reply was a nod of his head, Jem just fell to his knees.

"William… Why?"

**Hey what do you think? What's going to happen?**

**Any review about what you liked, what needs improving, and suggestions on what will happen will be greatly appreciated!**


End file.
